Geek Charming
by fangirl166
Summary: Annabeth Chase lives in New York City, with a mom that owns a multi-million dollar company and a dad that doesn't care, it can get lonely. She is the geek at school due to her 5.0 GPA and nobody except for Hazel and Piper notice her. Until one day she is parried up with Percy Jackson, captain of the football and swimming team . What will happen? Will they become friends or more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I suck at summary's! Anyways I have decided to write a Percy Jackson fanfiction. It's AU and not every character from the books will be in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

_Beep! Beep! Bee-! _I clicked off my alarm and rolled out of bed. Another one of those glorious Mondays. I glance at the clock and see that it is 6:45. The bell rings at 8:15 and the high school was only 5 minutes from my house but I always make sure I am not late. That's me, Annabeth Chase, perfect attendance, 5.0 GPA, and oh ya school geek! Groaning I get out of bed and hop in my shower. Fortunately my mother owns a big architect company so we have a big enough house which means I get my own bathroom. Of course it is only the two of us but still. My mom and dad split up when I was six when my mom caught him cheating on her assistant named Susan. Now, 10 years later, they're married, have two little boys, and live in San Francisco. I let the warm water wash away my thoughts and think about what I should wear for the day. I don't like to stick out very much and usually wear t-shirts, dark jeans, and my black converse. I step out of the shower and walk into my room to get dressed. Once everything is on right I walk over to the mirror to work out my hair. I notice I have shadows under my eyes due to my late night studying. I don't usually wear makeup unless it's concealer to cover a pimple. I grab the liquid container and dab a little under my eyes. After I look suitable enough I head downstairs for some breakfast. I check my watch to see it's 7:45. Once I reach the kitchen I notice my mom gathering her things to leave for work. Let me explain a few things about my mother. Her name is Athena, she's 39, and ignores me over half of the time.

"Are you heading out?" I asked while grabbing an apple.

"Yes and I'm late so you better not need a ride Annabeth." She said sternly with her stormy gray eyes boring into me. That's pretty much all I inherited from her was our eyes.

"No, just wondering." I said flatly.

"Good. Have a good day." She said without much enthusiasm, while walking out the door.

I watched the door close behind her and waited before she was out of the driveway to walk out to my car. I know what you're thinking, I'm only 16 how can I already have a car. The reason I have one is my mom couldn't drive me and she didn't want a " Chase" riding the bus. I unlocked my Toyota Camry. I put on the heater since it was 39 degrees in New York City and headed to school.

* * *

><p>Once I was in the front doors I headed to my locker careful not to bump into someone. When I turned the corner I noticed a mob of girls surrounding some guy. There were so many that I only caught a glance of raven black hair. I turned my attention back to where I was walking and almost ran into my best friend Piper McClean.<p>

"Hey I was just at your locker waiting for you!" She said with a smile on her face. Piper and I have been best friends since the 7th grade when that bitch Rachel Elizabeth Dare made fun of me when I split grape soda all over my white sweater. Piper had stood up for me by calling her a shallow airhead. Ever since then we had been inseparable.

"Sorry, I just got here." I said

"That's fine." She said noticing all the girls surrounding their new play toy for the day. But then I got a glimpse of who the mystery man was and instantly understood. It was Percy Jackson, captain of the football and swimming team. Him and Jason Grace were Goode High School celebrities. Even though I would never say it out loud, the boy was hot. His raven hair mixed with his sea green eyes was definitely enough to catch the attention of Goode's female population.

"Look's like Jackson fever." Piper said. Two years ago we came up with the nickname every time girls surrounded Percy.

"Yup." I said right when the bell rang. "See in third period." I said turning toward the direction of my first period class.

"Okay see you then!" She shouted from down the hall. I walked into Mr. Blowfis's English class. I sat down to my desk towards the back of the class and waited for the class to begin. One by one everyone filed into the classroom. Right before the final bell rang Percy Jackson walked in. Fortunately this was the only class I had with him or I would have to endure 7 hours of girls fawning all over him.

Mr. Blowfis walked just as the bell rang. "Okay class settle down, as I said Friday you would all be getting your project today." Which was of course fallowed by groans form the class. I wasn't worried though I was great at English.

"I know, I know but hey, this project I am letting you work with partners!" Everyone started eye balling other people deciding who they wanted to work with.

"Ah of course which I have already selected for you!' He added. Which was fallowed by even more groans. I was starting to get nervous, Ii don't have friends in this class and if we are allowed partners in the class I always work alone anyways.

"I will now read off the list of partners, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, Connor Stoll and Clarisee Smith,..." The list went on and by then my palms were already clammy. Not until the the very end of the list did I hear my name.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Dead silence fallowed. Oh crap.

**So hate it?**

**Love it? Please review and I will update as soon as possible!**

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I am so late to update I just have been really busy lately! However, I promise to try and update sooner! Anyways here is Chapter 2 of Geek Charming! **

**Enjoy :)**

Today had been torture. Not only had I been parried up with Percy Jackson, but word got around quickly and just about every single girl in school was out to get me. After 1st period the day seemed to fly by. The next thing I knew it was time for lunch. I was one of the first people in the cafeteria so I sat at the table I always do with my small group of friends located towards the back of the cafeteria. Since nobody was there yet, I decided to take out the book I was currently reading called Hush, Hush. Which was amazing by the way. I was so engrossed in my book I didn't notice Piper until she slammed her books down on the table.

"You were parried up with PERCY JACKSON?!" She said a little too loud. I turned my head back and forth to make sure nobody had heard.

"Could you be any louder Pipes? It's really not that big of a deal." I said. The truth was it was a big deal. Percy and I had gone to elementary and middle school together but never really talked that much. Nobody knew this but I secretly had a crush on him in 8th grade, but that passed within a few weeks. I haven't even told Piper.

"Of course it's a big deal! He is the most popular guy in school. It's all anybody can talk about." She said dramatically while sitting down and taking out her lunch. I knew Piper thought Percy was cute but I could tell she liked Jason a better.

"She's right you know." Said Hazel, my other best friend. Me and Piper met Hazel at the beginning of the school year and have been the best of friend ever since. Hazel had light brown skin and caramel colored hair and was a freshman while me and Piper were sophomores but that didn't matter to us. Hazel took the third chair in between Piper and I.

"Well I'm not going to make a big fuss out of it because it's just a assignment we have to work on for a couple of weeks, it's not like we are playing Romeo and Juliet in drama class. Then it would be a big deal." I said and Hazel and Piper busted out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. Imagining that was just too absurd.

Hazel and Piper quickly stopped laughing while looking right above my head.

"What?" I said, wondering what they were looking at, I turned around and my veins turned to ice. Rachel Dare and her minions were making there way towards our table.

"Here we go." Said Hazel just before Rachel stopped dead in front of our table. She had a cold stony look on her face but there was fire in her eyes. I did my best not to look intimidated by her but I had seen what she could do o girls who got in her way. The poor girls would be found in the bathrooms crying there eyes out over humiliating things about them Rachel would put on other people's lockers.

"Well, Well look who it is the geek squad." Rachel said with a simile. Her friends immediately started laughing like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

"What do you want Rachel?" I asked with venom surprised that my voice didn't waver.

"Oh Annabeth aren't you the talk of the day. Word got around pretty quickly about your unfortunate partner for your English project, Percy Jackson. I just decided to drop by to make things crystal clear." She paused taking a step closer, our noses were about two inches from touching.

"If you even think about making a move on him, I will end you." She whispered so only I could hear. Her words cut me to the bone bubbling fear in me, but was immediately replaced by anger and hate. Whenever I looked into her face all I saw were every girl she had every humiliated for pure amusement. I took a deep breath, almost choking on all the perfume she was wearing, and stood up from my table and looked Rachel dead in the eyes. I quickly realized all eyes in the room were trained on us, eagerly awaiting a cat-fight. My confidence was starting to shrink until I locked my grey eyes to another pair of sea-green ones. Percy had a hint of a smile of his face and gave me such a small nod, I could have imagined it, and let it fill me up with courage to let myself do what needed to be done.

"You know what Rachel, go screw yourself." Rachel's eyes got huge and her jaw hung open. Somewhere off behind me Piper was choking on her water due to what I had just said but, I didn't turn around instead I just kept running my mouth digging myself an even bigger grave.

"Who do you think you are telling me what I can and cannot do? You walk around this school like you own it and I am so tired of you humiliating people for your own sick little joke. You're pathetic and you know what?" I asked her. By now her eyes were popping out of their sockets. Her group of friends surrounding her were looking back and forth not knowing what to do.

Reluctantly, Rachel said "What?"

"I feel sorry for you. Who ever has to make other people fell bad for their own personal games must be really messed up." I said with a look of defiance in my eyes. Half of my brain was screaming _what did you just do? She is going to kill you! _ But the other half of my brain was throwing a party because I have been wanting to do that for years.

Rachel quickly recover herself and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "You are _so _going to regret that." Her voice was full of venom and not soon enough she turned around and walked out of the cafeteria, her minions closely following behind.

I turned back around to my table and the faces on my friends were priceless. Both their jaws were hanging open and eyes bugging out. I quickly sat back down and the cafeteria slowly went back into its normal routine of talking. Hazel and Piper recovered with both huge grins on there faces. Instead of saying anything they both stuck their fists out at me. I smiled back and fist bumped them both. We talked and ate for the rest of lunch and just before the bell rang, I turned around in my chair to see the same sea-green eyes still trained on me.

**Yay! Got a little heated up between Rachel and Annabeth! Stay tuned to see what Rachel has planned for Annabeth!**

**I promise Percabeth next chapter and I want to know if you guys want me to develop Jason and Piper a relationship? And sorry about the chapter title! I didn't really know what the chapter was going to be about until I started typing.**

**Thank ya'll so much for the good reviews and please comment some more!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
